In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,066,315-by McCormick-there is described a quick-connect and quick-disconnect electrical cable connector with plug and receptacle parts which by rotation of a coupling housing are lockingly intermated and released, depending on the direction of rotation. This connector is widely used wherever releasable interconnection of electrical and electronic equipment is desired. In the large versions of this connector, a special wrench or spanner is required for rotating the coupling housing when connecting or disconnecting the connector. Even in the more modest sized connectors, a substantial amount of hand force is required to connect and disconnect the electrical parts, the application of which can be made more difficult by temperature extremes. Also, at times the cables leading to the various connector parts may be canted with respect to each other applying a transverse force to the connector which makes it even more difficult to release (or mate).